onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruit (悪魔の実, Akuma no Mi), called Cursèd Fruit (pronounced with two syllables) in the 4Kids and edited FUNimation dubs, is a mystical fruit that can give the eater many kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the fruit and its type. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones only in the manga. About Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line) a number of rumors about them have risen making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The price of Devil Fruits are mentioned. and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, The slave list is seen with Devil Fruit users mentioned under price listing. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 4 - Fan question: About how many are there in the "Devil Fruit Series", and what kind of fruits will turn up? One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the eater had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait though they won't immediately become aware of. They come in different shapes, colors, and all Devil Fruits have swirl marks on them of some kind.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Do all Devil Fruit have that swirly pattern on them? There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 48 - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME."' Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy swallows the Bara Bara no Mi. peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the world, such as Marine Admirals, Shichibukai or Yonkou. Identification There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil Fruit is said to have been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi. Catalogs and a book were also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Sanji mentions reading a book on Devil Fruits. Shanks and his crew already knew Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit in English versions) before he consumed it. While it hadn't been yet explained how to acquire that knowledge, according to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than one time (but not at the same time). Spandam mentions briefly that Devil Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Devil Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, On Kalifa and Kaku's Devil Fruits.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45, Oda confirms Spandam's details. Image:Gomu gomu nomi.PNG|Gomu Gomu no Mi Image:Barabaranomi.PNG|Bara Bara no Mi Image:Awa.PNG|Awa Awa no Mi Image:Ushi.PNG|Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe Image:Yami Yami no Mi2.jpg|Yami Yami no Mi Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new demon Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "becomes a hammer," in Japanese parlance).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The true weakness of the Devil Fruits is mentioned. Oda stated in SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil Fruit powers. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea then normal (like the Kage Kage no Mi whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, the more their movement is weakened. One rumor, as recounted by Cipher Pol's Jyabura, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Consuming two Devil Fruits is discussed. Consequences of Consumption The main attraction to eating a Devil Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers''One Piece Manga'' - Vol. 1 Chapter 1, the people of Luffy's village find his powers fascinating., others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 391 and Episode 275, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers led her to become becoming an outcast on Ohara as the other children considered her a freak. Certain societies who are blind to the existence of Devil Fruits usually are told lies regarding the reason behind their strange abilities, keeping secrets but commonly causing misconceptions on how this power was achieved.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 409, The Kuja discover Luffy's stretching, thinking all males do the same.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 517 and Episode 411, Ran explains the "Gorgon's Curse" without knowing of Devil Fruits. Research Doctor Vegapunk, a Marine Scientist, is responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruit and Seastone heavily. His research has also led him to devise the method that lets an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done). Tony Tony Chopper created, during his six-year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, a drug called "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one shown to have consumed it. According to him the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, - "Rumble Ball is the medicine that creates wave to disturb frequencies emitted by Devil Fruit" or "The 'Rumble Ball' is a pill that disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms" in an alternate translation. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effect. Types of Devil Fruit * Paramecia: The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia Devil Fruits gains super-human physical abilities. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances. * Zoan: The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gains the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with the said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistorical animals and mythological creatures as well. * Logia: The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia Devil Fruits gains the abilities to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible). They also gain every ability related to that element and gains the skill to regenerate every part of their bodies (even their whole bodies) from that element. Logia users can increase and control every part of their transformed bodies into elements, but they can't control or generate their elements from nothing. Unknown/Unnamed Devil Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Devil Fruits and powers that are suspected to originate from a Devil Fruit. * Donquixote Doflamingo's possible unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to use invisible strings to manipulate people like puppets, as well as slice through things. * Eustass Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. * Trafalgar Law's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate anything inside a designated space. Law can separate and rejoin these objects at will. * Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age (in fact, the time) of a person (It has not been shown if she can manipulate the age of inanimate objects, as well). * Capone Bege's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his body. * Basil Hawkins's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru notes it is not Logia. * Scratchmen Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph limbs into instruments and use sound or music as weapons. * X. Drake's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. * Urouge's possible unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to expand his muscles at a rapid rate. * Unnamed Devil Fruit of an unknown user from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability of "tunneling", used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5. * Minotaurus's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. * Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. * Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. * Minorhinoceros' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. * Lafitte's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform his arms into wings for flight. * Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to sprout spider-like arms and a spider abdomen from his back. * An unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unnamed Marine Vice-Admiral that turns him into a dalmatian. * Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. It is unknown currently if it's a Paramecia or a Logia. * Marco's unnamed Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan which allows him to transform into a phoenix. * Akainu's unnamed Logia Devil Fruit, which allows him to create, become, and attack with magma. * Tsuru's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to render people as clothes, allowing her to literally "wash and hang them out to dry". * An unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unnamed Whitebeard division commander that allows the user to keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his body. * An unnamed Devil Fruit that was "eaten" by a spiked ball on a chain owned by a Whitebeard division commander. It looks somewhat like a dog, and is possibly carnivorous, as it was seen biting through Kizaru's stomach. * An unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unnamed pirate that seems to allow the user to create or transform into some kind of mountain-like creature with broad shoulders and a body that seems to be composed of an unknown material. It could also be simply a normal person with a weird body shape, similar to Bartholomew Kuma and Gecko Moria. * Sengoku's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to maximize his size, gaining the look of a gigantic Buddha entity, augmenting his physical strength and also giving him the power to launch extremely violent and large shock waves. * (Filler) Chiqicheetah's possible unnamed Zoan Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into a cheetah. Trivia * As Crocodile noted, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 546, As Mr. 3 and Magellan's powers clash, Crocodile makes a comment on the surprising result of these two powers match up. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gomu Gomu no Mi unexpectedly withstanding the Goro Goro no Mi's powers, Akainu's magma Devil Fruit dealing a fatal blow to Ace despite his Mera Mera no Mi and the Doru Doru no Mi unexpectedly holding back the Doku Doku no Mi powers. **Another suprise also came when the Mera Mera no Mi and Moku Moku no Mi clashed equalizing with each other. * Devil Fruit as expected, has been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan Speculations. * In the original two pilots of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs that other such powers existed.Romance Dawn V.1 and Romance Dawn V.2 * Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. * Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants legs become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jyabura's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in an SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the comic would have too much unnecessary nudity. * According to Pell, there are five known types of Devil Fruits that allow the users to take flight. * So far it has been shown that at least the some changes that are done to the body by the Devil Fruit's powers still remain despite the use of Seastone. This is shown when Luffy's body was still able to stretch despite him being at the bottom of a pool, Alvida staying thin even when trapped by a Seastone net, and possibly Boa Hancock staying irresistible to anyone while wearing Seastone Cuffs. This is also often shown with Tony Tony Chopper, who will revert to his hybrid form rather than his true reindeer form after going into the ocean. * So far, it appears that Paramecia are by far the most common type with almost all of the Devil Fruit present in the East Blue Arc being Paramecia (the only exception being Smoker who is the last Devil Fruit user and antagonist before the Grand Line). Additionally a large number of them to date are Paramecia with many still unnamed likely to be in the Paramecia class. * As of yet, Zoan type fruits happen to be the only type with no confirmed filler or SBS fruits. * Devil Fruit in general fit into the Superpower Lottery trope for the relative luck in the powers acquired. Especially as only some Devil Fruit abilities are confirmed before consumed, while others have to be consumed to find out kind of power they offer. * Though details on how Devil Fruits reappear for another user to eat remain unknown, if the user dies it may reappear at a later date. So far the following Devil Fruits have had their users die or left with unknown fates:.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 48 - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME."' ** The Mera Mera no Mi is free to respawn at a later date due to Ace's death. ** The Gura Gura no Mi powers were stolen from Whitebeard's corpse, thus the Devil Fruit powers are still in use. ** With both Bellamy and Mr. 2's fate in question, it is unclear if the Bane Bane no Mi or Mane Mane no Mi Devil Fruits are now free for reuse. * Marshall D. Teach is the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He is also the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time. ** Although Wapol has done something similar by eating his brother to assimilate the Noko Noko no Mi powers, this was considered non-canon due to it only happening in Movie 9. References Site Navigation de:Teufelsfrucht fr:Fruits du Démon Category:Devil Fruit Category:Foods and Beverages